<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Palabras II by Danally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537126">Palabras II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danally/pseuds/Danally'>Danally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies, Other, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danally/pseuds/Danally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, en esta partecita he decidido subir todos los drabbles, todos los prompts, que ya tengo y que hayan en el camino en cuanto a Juego de Tronos y Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Diferentes personajes, diferentes relaciones. Nada en especifico.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Las Tres Reinas. Sansa-Cersei-Margaery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esta historia participa en el reto #106 “La Suerte de los drabbles” del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras en ff.net.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elegí el reto #3. Sansa, Cersei y Margaery, principalmente por el “<em>Reina serás hasta que llegue otra más joven y más bella para derribarte y apoderarse de todo lo que te es querido.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Btw, no creo que Sansa sea la tercera reina, sino Daenerys. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Las Tres Reinas. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sansa</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Serás nombrada Reina por los lords del Norte.” Bran comentó ante Arya y Sansa. Dos pares de ojos buscándose entre ellos. “Eso nos conviene a ambos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa sabía que era una posibilidad que la eligieran, después de todo sería la última Stark en el Norte, aunque su desventaja era ser mujer. “…No sé cómo Reinar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Necesitarás rodearte de gente de confianza.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa levantó las cejas, eso era fácil para<em> él </em>decirlo, él que podía ver todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando, el que con poderes podía ver el carácter de una persona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Las ansias de poder lo corrompen todo. Lo sabes. Necesitas ser cuidadosa…………La mayoría te han subestimado, y lo seguirán haciendo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Eso es algo bueno a saber para estar siempre preparado.” Admitió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hace mucho que dejaste de desear ser Reina solo por serlo. Luego has deseado poder tan solo por tu seguridad. Lo importante es que no dejes que se te suba el poder a la cabeza.” <em>Que era algo que podía ver pasando en las tantas ramificaciones que se derivaba un futuro, pero trataría de evitar aquello.</em> “En tu camino a Invernalia deberías detenerte en Puerto Blanco, buscar una conferencia con Lord Wyman Manderly, pregúntale por <em>La Gran Conspiración Norteña</em>. De ahí saldrán los hombres leales a la Casa Stark, y a tu reinado.”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Bran te dio un Reino en bandeja de plata cuando la forma de ganarlo es derramando sangre. <em>¿No se te hace raro?”</em> Arya preguntó mientras cabalgaban por el Camino Real. Habiendo decidido acompañarla hasta el Castillo del Lord…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sé que no lo merezco…” ambas compartieron una mirada, “Le pregunté si tendría autonomía, o si esperaba que yo fuera la imagen mientras él quien reinara el Norte tras bambalinas. Me dio autonomía.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿No desearías ser sólo la señora de Invernalia en vez de <em>la Reina</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Es demasiada responsabilidad, lo sé, pero ¿qué otras opciones hay? <em>Además</em>, ya he estado a cargo del Norte mientras Jon estaba en Dragonstone. Considero tener cierta experiencia, gracias a mí hubo orden, se reunieron todos los abastecimientos, el armamento–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Veo que ya el poder se te empieza a subir a la cabeza.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>No es poder.” </em>Dijo sonriéndose ante el tono fingido de alarma de Arya, <em>“Es reconocerme mis méritos.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Es ser arrogante.” </em>La corrigió, girando los ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Porqué tu puedes estar orgullosa de todo lo que aprendiste en Braavos, Jon con el guerrero en que se convirtió, Bran siendo…<em>El Cuervo de Tres Ojos,</em> ¿pero cuando yo me enorgullezco de llevar momentáneamente el Norte es ser arrogante?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…No nos ves a ninguno de los tres dándonos palmaditas en la espalda y hablando de nuestros logros.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Estabas lo suficientemente bebida para no recordar esa noche en que tras reencontrarnos con Jon, exactamente eso ustedes dos hicieron?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon en el momento era un tema sensible para ambas, pero eso no quería decir que ignorarían su existencia. <em>“…Mmmm…”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sí, mmmm.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Arya se sonrió, “Estoy contenta por ti…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“No será fácil, pero también estoy contenta por mí.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cersei.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eso nada tuvo de estrategia, <em>fue venganza. ¡Padre no habría tomado decisión tan estúpida como para quemar el Septo de Baelor!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cersei le tiró la copa de vino a Jaime mientras discutían acaloradamente, “Venganza. <em>Sí.</em>” Deshacerse de la puta Tyrell, los gorriones, y algunos de sus enemigos, tuvo consecuencias que no pudo predecir…<em>Tommen</em>…el Reino repudiándola, el inútil pueblo que en el fondo no era más que un lastre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>¡Tenemos que irnos! No tenemos aliados. ¡Están pidiendo tu cabeza! Las hordas de gente enardecida atravesarán el castillo en las próximas semanas.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Pueden intentarlo.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaime sabía que era el hermano estúpido, pero a veces Cersei le hacía competencia. “Los volarás también.” ya sabía que ella había dispuesto que se ocultarán caches de fuego valirio por toda la ciudad.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cersei vio la mano de Jamie apretando la empuñadura de su espada y pujó mientras acababa otra copa de vino, “<em>Voy a matar a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino. El pueblo. Los lords. Nuestro hermano. Incluso la puta Targaryen si llega a pisar Poniente. Marca mis palabras. ¡No voy a huir!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“¿No ves que estás haciendo lo mismo que el Rey Loco?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Eso es lo que soy para ti ahora, hermano? ¿<em>La Reina Loca?</em>” Caminó hacia él, lento, seductoramente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sí.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>¿Desenfundarás tu espada contra mí?</em> Tu hermana. Tu amante……………<em>No, por supuesto que no, no serás mi valonqar.</em>”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“¿Qué?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Y cuando las lágrimas te ahoguen, el valonqar te rodeará el cuello blanco con las manos y te arrebatará la vida.” </em>Y le contó sobre las profecías de Maggy la Rana, en los ojos de su hermano siendo aparente que la creía demente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No necesitaba más para saber cuál inestable estaba Cersei, lo había estado desde la muerte de Tommen un mes atrás, la culpa talvez carcomiéndola, “Estás borracha. Ve y descansa. Hablaremos mañana que estés sobria.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Poniente es mío. Soy la Reina. Y no me lo voy a dejar quitar.”</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Jamie sintió una presencia a su lado en el colchón, encontrándose con los ojos calmados de Cersei. Su aliento a vino no le impidió buscarla con su boca, con sus manos. Hicieron el amor. Follaron como si no existiera mañana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eres lo único que tengo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Por eso te digo huyamos.” Sin contestarle se volvieron a fundir en un beso intenso, ella acariciándolo de cuello a trasero varias veces, y de repente una punzada, seguida por otra antes de poder reaccionar, tres, cuatro, mientras luchaba contra ella, al principio trató de quitarle la daga, pero lo único que consiguió fue cortarse la mano y el brazo, su última opción tirarla hacia afuera de la cama. Ella cayendo desnuda y de culo al piso, mirándolo mientras aullidos de animal herido lo dejaban, trató de moverse, pero no pudo, “¿Qué has hecho?” preguntó, pero la sangre que lo dejaba por la boca no dejándolo emitir más que borbotones.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Si quiero triunfar no puedo permitir que te conviertas en mi valonquar.”</em> Dijo entre lágrimas y gritos ahogados viéndolo desangrar ante ella. Costara lo que costara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Margaery</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deseaba ser <em>La Reina.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Su ambición se hizo realidad, pero fue disfrutada por muy poco tiempo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue criada para ser Reina, sabía que esperarse, que no…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renly con su carisma atraía a la gente lo mismo que ella, serían la mejor opción para el pueblo, buenos Reyes. Aunque no un buen matrimonio, más eso era algo que esperarse <em>con cualquier matrimonio. </em>Lo principal por el momento era ganarse la Corona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joffrey, la verdad creyó que sería fácil de impresionar. Y lo fue, hasta que Cersei Lanniester empezó a entrometerse, dejando notar su desazón con la situación. Los murmullos sobre su verdadero carácter algo que creyó poder domar. Gracias a su abuela, las cosas no llegaron a tanto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommen, dulce, joven, inocente e insípido Tommen, tenerlo comiendo de su mano fue fácil, <em>demasiado fácil.</em> El Rey perfecto <em>para ella. El hombre perfecto </em>que podía manejar con una mirada y una caricia. De hecho, llegó a ver potencial en ellos dos como pareja. Él crecería, ella lo moldearía, lo esencial para darle un tanto de gallardía, pero aun teniéndolo debajo de su dedo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No se imaginó todo lo que desencadenarían <em>Los Gorriones.</em> Que de ésta forma encontraría su final y el de su familia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El último movimiento de Cersei Lannister en este juego contra ella, su familia, la religión, fue algo que debió haber predicho…pero era difícil imaginarse <em>a alguien</em> en todos sus cabales ocasionando éste tipo de tragedia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El suelo temblando bajo sus pies, con su padre a un lado y su hermano en sus brazos se consumió entre odio hacia la mujer, y el último pensamiento de lástima y cariño hacia su abuela. <em>Su abuela. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>El piso continuó temblando, todo se iluminó de verde, apretó a Loras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y todo se terminó.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Margaery Tyrell, Cersei Lannister, Daenerys Targaryen. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Las Tres Reinas.</em> Todas ascendieron y perdieron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quien ninguna se imaginó como Reina siendo la ganadora en ese Juego en el cual ni siquiera sabía participaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Chistosas, las ironías de la vida.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Pero acaso no era así como la vida funcionaba?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Por mérito debía de ser Daenerys Targaryen quien se llevara la Corona, quien más había luchado físicamente por ésta. Pero todo su poder, sus soldados, sus dragones de nada le habían servido.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Poder era poder. Y</em> <em>Daenerys Targaryen había fallado. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Poder y dinero eran poder. Y Cersei Lannister había fallado. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Poder, dinero, y una imagen eran poder. Y Margaery Tyrell había fallado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sansa Stark no había luchado por una Corona…había sido otorgada por su hermano y el pueblo del Norte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Había estado jugando una clase de juego diferente………pero ahora sabía. Sabía estar siempre un paso por delante. Había aprendido de las mejores figuras de Poniente sin siquiera estar al tanto de ello.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero nada de eso importaba. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Todos los reinados se acababan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y el mundo siempre regresaba al caos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tarde que temprano. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Podía que esta vez fuera más tarde que temprano. Pero caos siempre habría.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Por ahora solo importaba el presente, y dejar pavimentado el futuro.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arya - Espada Oxidada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mi primer writing prompt en el fandom de Juego de Tronos. Me lo hizo fangfaceandrea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya se acercó hasta el mercader que promocionaba objetos invaluables, invaluables talvez porque eran más deshechos que objetos antiguos de valor. Su mirada rápidamente recorriendo pequeñas dagas, cuchillos y algunas espadas, todo oxidado o mohoso. El brillo en el pomo de una espada que estaba colgada detrás de un gabinete le llamó la atención y pronto se encontró en frente de ésta, su hoja partida mucho más arriba de la mitad, el óxido corrompiendo la otra mitad, pero era el arreglo en el pomo el que le llamó la atención. Había leído en los libros de su niñez una descripción y ésta extrañamente cuadraba. La estudió detenidamente, no estando segura, no pudiéndolo creer, <em>‘DarK Sister’ </em>murmuró, tomándola y pesándola en su mano. <em>La gloria de antaño ya perdida.</em> Se giró hacia el mercader, “¿Cuánto por esta?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inhibiciones - Brienne, Olive, Quentyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Draft situado en el universo de <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771978/chapters/46805197">El Fuego,</a> en un futuro. Idea que me metió a la cabeza nadie más y nadie menos que fangfaceandrea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olive vio a la Lord Comandante tomando a Quentyn del cuello y haciendo presión, con su otra mano libre apretándole la muñeca con fuerza para que soltara la espada en su mano. Lo cual después de un par de instantes sucedió. Ser Brienne alejándose del príncipe y quitándose el casco mientras iba a tomar agua. </p>
<p>Regresó la atención hacia su esposo y no por primera vez vio mirada de admiración…y deseo hacia la mujer. Él sonriéndose mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello y se sobaba con emoción. Quiso no girarle los ojos. </p>
<p>Olive sabía lo que su esposo le gustaba en la habitación, y la Lord Comandante se lo estaba dando sin ella saberlo. </p>
<p>Se lo estaba dando todas las tardes que entrenaban juntos. Aunque no se lo daba todo y después dejaba al pobre buscando a una de sus esposas para que lo acabara de satisfacer en afanes.</p>
<p>Rato después le levantó una ceja a su esposo cuando la Lord Comandante lo hizo caer, y para evitar que se parara le colocó un pesado pie en el pecho, inmovilizándolo con brusquedad. Lo vio tratando de levantarse y la mujer devolviéndolo al piso y ejerciendo mayor presión. </p>
<p>Estaba segura que donde él no tuviera armadura su emoción por el trato brusco estaría siendo visible.  </p>
<p>No fue hasta dos días después que él le confesó sus deseos en el silencio de la habitación. </p>
<p>“Es tan fuerte y grande…que ninguna mujer me podría dominar como ella. Si es así en un entrenamiento imagínatela como será en la cama.” </p>
<p>Olive trató de ocultar que su comentario le causó gracia. Y que también tenía curiosidad de ver aquello. “Probablemente todo lo contrario.” Le dijo simplemente. “Parece muy estirada.”</p>
<p>El príncipe le sonrió, “Parece. Algunas veces las más estiradas son las que lo dejan a uno sin palabras.” Tomó un mechón de cabello de Olive y lo acarició. “Últimamente he visto la forma como te mira.” Vio que sus palabras llamaron el interés de Olive. “¿Has tratado algo con ella?”</p>
<p>“Le admití mi admiración y curiosidad…pero dice no estar interesada en mujeres de esa manera.”</p>
<p>Le levantó una ceja a su esposa, “¿Cuándo?”</p>
<p>“Hace una semana.” Miró a su esposo y vio que quería detalles, pero decidió no dárselos. Dejárselo a su imaginación desbordada dónde todo sería más emocionante e impropio que ella simplemente buscando un momento de privacidad y conversación amena para darle a entender a Ser Brienne lo que quería. ‘¿Y cómo sabe que no está interesada sino lo ha probado?’ había insistido, viendo a la mujer sonrojarse y frustrarse. </p>
<p>“Tiene curiosidad por ti, eso sí lo puedo decir.”</p>
<p>Quentyn levantó las cejas. “…Le he estado brindando atención es verdad, no todos los días uno se encuentra una mujer tan esplendida como ella. Cómo tú, no he hecho secreto de mi admiración…y atracción. Pero siempre que lo hago parece incomoda, entonces decidí que era mejor dejarlo.”</p>
<p>“Ah, ya veo. Ella sí sería difícil de conquistar. Incluso para ti.”</p>
<p>“No coloco eso en duda.” Lo pensó por unos segundos, “Hasta hace unos minutos creí que ella estaba más interesada en ti. Siempre te anda buscando con la mirada en los entrenamientos.” </p>
<p>“Porque seguramente cree que vas a tratar algo conmigo presente. Y no te acepta por respeto hacia mí.”</p>
<p>Era posible, pensó asintiendo. “O tal vez tiene curiosidad por ambos. Quiero decir…sin buscarlo ambos hemos tratado de seducirla.”</p>
<p>Olive sacudió la cabeza pujando con gracia, “Tal vez es hora de trabajar en equipo e intentarlo de nuevo.” Dijo con picardía.</p>
<p>“Y entre ambos le quitamos lo estirada si es que lo es.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Dos días antes de la partida de la Lord Comandante junto con el convoy que había llegado a Dorne, Quentyn vio a la Lord Comandante despachándose otra copa de vino. Esperó que la tabernera los dejara solos para colocar su mano sobre la de ella y empezársela a acariciar, “Usted es una mujer increíble, Ser Brienne, créame.” </p>
<p>Brienne retiró su mano, frunciendo el ceño mientras buscaba con la mirada a Olive quien dejó su posición contra la pared y caminó directamente hacia ellos.</p>
<p>“Es un hombre atractivo, no me puedo quejar porque le llame la atención a otras mujeres. Más si es la más admirable e impresionante de todo Poniente.” </p>
<p>“Y usted nos llama la atención a ambos.” Remató Quentyn, viendo la mano de Olive situarse en la rodilla de la Lord Comandante, haciéndola brincar. </p>
<p>“Puede tener a Quentyn, si eso es lo que desea. Él la tratará como se merece.” Y era verdad, sólo porque a él le gustara brusco no quería decir que sometía a sus compañeras a lo mismo. </p>
<p>“…Me muero por tratarla como se merece.” Interrumpió de nuevo, la Lord Comandante mirándolo ahora, primero a los ojos y después a la boca. Se inclinó hacia ella y lo dudó por unos instantes, talvez estaba presionando mucho, en esos instantes de duda al verla que no se negaba continuó el camino, cerrando el espacio entre ellos. </p>
<p>Cuando Olive vio los labios temblantes de Ser Brienne devolviéndole el beso la soltó. Lo que pareció hacerla volver a la realidad porque rompió el beso de inmediato, mirándola a ella, impactada, como recordando su presencia. </p>
<p>Quentyn nada más fue abrir los ojos para verla colocándole atención a Olive. Sus pupilas dilatadas, y él sabía el vino también jugando con las inhibiciones de la mujer. Volvió a acercársele, no queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad de un último beso de esta mujer, aprovechó sus labios entre abiertos para besárselos así ella no le prestara atención, no le respondiera a sus movimientos. Ella se giró a mirarlo, proporcionando una pausa. “Puede tener a Olive también. Nadie se tiene que enterar de nada. Eso aquí no es raro.” La vio pasando saliva con dificultad y ya no estaba seguro si su inacción se debía a la sorpresa del momento o que estaba barajando en su mente la posibilidad, que sí estaba tentada. Y decidió aprovechar, llevó sus labios hasta la quijada de Ser Brienne, y luego hasta su cuello, besándola suavemente, susurrándole casi al oído, haciéndola temblar, “En la vida hay que experimentar con todo para saber lo que nos gusta o no.” Y continuó con su caricia, mordiéndola levemente antes de erguirse nuevamente tras escuchar el quejido que provocó. La Lord Comandante más sonrojada que antes, evadiendo a Olive. </p>
<p>“No sé.” Susurró bajamente, avergonzada. Nunca habiéndose imaginado en una posición como ésta. Atención masculina no le había faltado desde que se convirtió en Lord Comandante, unos con malas intenciones, otros con buenas intenciones. Ella nunca le dio a pensar hasta que el Rey abolió el juramento de los Guardas del Rey en cuanto a ese ámbito. Y ella empezó a reciprocar tentativamente la atención de–</p>
<p>“–Olive, ¿quieres besar a Ser Brienne?” decidió preguntar cuando vio a la Lord Comandante perdida en pensamientos. </p>
<p>Ante la pregunta Ser Brienne miró de la pared a Quentyn, y luego a ella, y Olive contestó manteniéndole la mirada, “Ella sabe que sí.” Dijo, y la vio pasando saliva. </p>
<p>Quentyn vio a Olive acercándosele lentamente, cerrando el espacio, Ser Brienne respirando profundamente para después exhalar contra los labios de Olive, mientras un beso suave, delicado y prolongado proseguía. Después de varios segundos de observar el espectáculo las vio separándose y sin dar tiempo a más él tomó a la Lord Comandante del mentón y le giró la cara para besarla más ardientemente. En su pierna sintió las uñas de Olive acariciándolo suave y provocadoramente, y cuando escuchó y sintió a Ser Brienne quejándose contra su boca abrió los ojos para ver a Olive atacándole el cuello a besos también.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sansa Stark no sobreviviría esa noche - Sansa Stark.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa Stark no sobreviviría esa noche.</p><p> </p><p>Fue con el tiempo y gracias a historiadores que se dio cuenta que Robb la dio a Arya y a ella por perdidas.</p><p> </p><p>Jon tras darse cuenta de la muerte de su pad— tío trató de dejar La Guarda Nocturna, pero fue convencido por sus nuevos hermanos y por un maester de no hacerlo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>El deber había sido el ancla para sus hermanos.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Su padre aceptó ser un traidor y mentir por su bienestar y el de Arya, del Norte también.</p><p> </p><p>Su madre no tenía ejércitos propios, pero hizo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por rescatarla de las garras de los Lannister, aunque lo único que quería era arrasar con estos.  </p><p> </p><p>A diferencia de su madre, Sansa Stark tenía ejércitos propios. A diferencia de su padre a ella en ese momento muy poco le importaba. A diferencia de sus hermanos, Sansa Stark se dejaría la vida en ir a buscar a uno de sus seres más amados.  </p><p> </p><p>Muy al tanto estaba que su hijita estaba muerta desde el momento en que le comunicaron su desaparición, y la de su compañía. Pero mantuvo la compostura y las esperanzas. Hasta esa misma madrugada que le informaron de su paradero.</p><p> </p><p>Cobardemente retractarse no le serviría de nada a las Islas de Hierro y su flota marítima. El daño estaba hecho. Y ellos mismos se habían asegurado de que aquellas Islas no existieran para ver otro amanecer.</p><p> </p><p>Su corazón destrozado no pedía más. Lo único que quería no lo podía obtener.</p><p> </p><p>A la mierda su hermano el Rey y los ejércitos sureños que podían invadir el Norte en retaliación. Ejércitos que podían estar esperándola en esos mismos momentos en Las Islas del Hierro.<em> Nadie la detendría.</em></p><p> </p><p>El Norte podía arder, Las Islas de Hierro lo harían. Sansa Stark no sobreviviría esa noche para verlo.</p><p> </p><p>Ejercería su venganza, sus hombres arrasarían con todo a su paso, todos los culpables morirían, y algunos inocentes también. Guerra era guerra y no se engañaba a si misma así hubiera dado la orden para que menores no fueran tocados. Habría tortura y matanza en tierra y altamar. No solo el castillo y cada edificación de las islas desaparecería sino toda su flota también, estuvieran cerca o lejos. Los isleños culpables, los que se habían prestado para esta desgracia desearían nunca haber nacido. No saber lo que sería de sus tierras y mucho menos de sus familias.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando pensaba en Robb no yendo a rescatarla no comparaba el poder bélico, después de todo eran circunstancias diferentes, Robb no se podía haber adentrado a Desembarco del Rey así de fácilmente como estaba ella por hacerlo en las Islas de Hierro. Cuando comparaba lo hacía era con el corazón, su propio hermano la había dado por perdida ante los Lannister y en esa guerra. Se había dado por vencido con ella fácilmente.</p><p> </p><p>Su concejo no la había podido detener de dar la orden atroz. De venir con sus soldados a participar en la destrucción que se llevaría a cabo. Y sus soldados con ganas de violencia y guerra le darían lo que ella pedía. <em>Y hasta más</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba muerta por dentro. Su corazón destrozado y podrido.</p><p> </p><p>Lo único que sentía era dolor, desesperanza, perdida. El odio la consumía. El odio más atroz y cegador.</p><p> </p><p>La situación la hacía entender a la Reina Dragón, y tanto que había sido juzgada.</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto se bajó del barco sus soldados la esperaban en formación. El cuerpo de su hija siendo traído hasta ella, el de su esposo también.  </p><p> </p><p>Yara Greyjoy los mandaba como muestra de buena voluntad. Había sido un accidente, se suponía que sus hombres no debían lastimarlos, solo secuestrarlos pacíficamente para <em>forzar </em>negociaciones con el Norte.</p><p> </p><p>Y las Islas de Hierro completas pagarían por las acciones de un puñado de hombres.<em> No era justo.</em> Pero sería una lección para que su familia no volviera a ser tocada.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa Stark no ejercía guerra para quedarse con el desdichado reino, sino para destruirlo completamente a raíz.</p><p> </p><p>Su hija mejor, la más noble de las tres, la más inocente, la más querida, <em>una niña todavía, </em>no se merecía lo sucedido. Creía ya no tener más lagrimas y desespero en su ser para continuar llorándola pero que equivocada había estado. El sonido de las olas del mar, del crepitar del fuego siendo la única compañía para su perdida mientras se agachaba sobre ella, la tocaba, besaba, trataba de limpiarle la cara bonita, llamaba su nombre bajamente una y otra vez, lloraba, pedía disculpas, la sacudía levemente, le decía cuanto la quería una y otra vez, y le reiteraba que pronto todos lo pagarían, y que estarían juntas nuevamente.</p><p> </p><p>El Norte tenía otras dos princesas ya crecidas, una incluso con familia propia.   </p><p> </p><p>A sus otras dos hijas les dejaba como legado la horrible destrucción que se llevaría a cabo esta noche. Para su protección. Aún ajenas a lo que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Bran ni el Norte les podrían echar culpa encima en cuanto a las acciones de su madre, y ella ya les había dejado todo listo para su proseguir. Bran podía amenazar, invadir el Norte pacíficamente, pero nadie le tendría realmente en contra a ella y su familia de que acabara con las Islas de Hierro.</p><p> </p><p>Eran una carga de todas formas. Acabarlas era algo que debió haberse hecho hacía mucho. Era su carta ganadora, aunque para ella todo estuviera perdido ya. </p><p> </p><p>La verdad era que nada importaba mucho en ese momento más que el dolor que la inundaba.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa sabía de perdida. Y no podía ni quería sobrellevar esta nueva tragedia. No quedaban fuerzas en ella para levantarse al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y luchar con sus emociones o contra estas. </p><p> </p><p><em>“¡Mátenlos a todos! No dejen nada ni nadie en pie.”</em> Susurró las palabras bajamente y sobre el pecho de su niña. De nuevo una segunda vez, esta vez más alto y haciéndose audible.</p><p> </p><p>El poder que ella comandaba colocándose en marcha.</p><p> </p><p>Y mientras Sansa permanecía al lado de su hija llorándola, se preguntó por primera vez si el corazón hecho añicos de su madre en medio de la Boda Roja obtuvo alivio al ser asesinada tras ver a Rob morir. <em>Si Robb fue lo último en su mente, en su corazón, en sus labios. </em></p><p> </p><p>Sabía que rogó por él. <em>Por su primer hijo, </em>decía la información que los historiadores obtuvieron. </p><p> </p><p>Las Islas de Hierro no contaban con ejercito mayor como el Norte, pero la mayoría de gente estaba protegida dentro de las puertas del castillo. Castillo que sería derrumbado piedra a piedra.</p><p> </p><p>Y al que ella misma entraría buscando su venganza en el caos que se daría.</p><p> </p><p>Horas después Yara y otros culpables más en una sala a la que los habían llevado los soldados, mirando a la Reina del Norte a los ojos desafiantemente. Aturdida ante lo que veía delante de ella.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa Stark no era asesina. Al menos no con sus propias manos. No sabía matar. Pero lo hizo, una y otra vez, cegada por su odio, dolor y rencor. Fue un horror de equivocaciones y una carnicería. Tampoco era como si sus víctimas pudieran defenderse, atadas de manos y pies.   </p><p> </p><p>En el caos una flecha al corazón se la llevó, haciéndola dejar de sentir su perdida y desolación.</p><p> </p><p>En su mente los rostros ya olvidados del resto de su familia. El nombre de sus tres hijas en sus labios. Rogando por que la perdonaran.</p><p> </p><p>Y finalmente obtuvo su alivio.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa Stark no sobrevivió esa noche.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Algo un poquito exagerado.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>